Escrito a Tinta Roja
by gothic geminis
Summary: Existir y subsistir...la lucha de dos jovenes que buscan su libertad encontrándose con la dura realidad. AU [universo alterno] ESCRITO POR MAREAN L. WOLFF Y LACRYMA KISMET. OJO, NO YAOI.


**.-------------------l---------------. § .-------------------l---------------.**

**Advertencia — **_Nuestras vidas de ambas de Lacry y mia echa fic._

**Género**_**— **UA Universo Alterno -Monologo interno -Drabble _

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de Bakuten shot Beyblade G-Revolution no me pertenecen._

**Título. —"**_Escrito a tinta roja"_

**Dedicatoria—** _De Marean para mi sister Lacryima.** Y de lacryma para mi querida hermana Marean XD**_

**Nota importante—** _Como el fic relata dos historias diferentes, y estan siendo narradas por los mismos personajes la estructura es la siguiente... Cuando piense o hable Marean sera de la forma_ letra normal... y _Cuando piense o hable Lacryma sera en_ **letra negrita.**

**Nota—**_En realidad que se puede decir... Este fic salio de la inspiracion de ambas... –**Así es, una vez chateando y contando nuestras hermosas anécdotas salió la idea de hacer esto. Así que si cualquier situación presentada aquí coincide con la realidad…es porque seguramente si pasó (no todo realmente…algunas situaciones si son inventos**)-_ _No olviden —como siempre— los reviews. _

**.-------------------l---------------. § .-------------------l---------------.**

**.-l-. Escrito a tinta roja .-l-.  
By: L**acryma** K**ismet** & M**arean** L. W**olff

**Cap. Zero.**

**.-------------------l---------------. § .-------------------l---------------.**

PoV. Marean

Nací en una hermosa cuna de oro, con sirvientes tirando pétalos de rosas a mis pies, con el pan en la boca y vino en mi copa... todo era perfecto... pero ahora... mirenme, caminando entre la gente con un pantalón roto y el estomago vacío...

**PoV. Lacryma**

**Llevo desde temprano en la mañana buscando un nuevo lugar donde vivir. Ya pasa de medio día y estoy agotada. El sol es sofocante, el ruido de los autos me estresa y no he desayunado. Camino desganada, observando todas las personas apresuradas por llegar a su destino, y en cierto modo las envidio, pues ellos al menos tienen uno.**

La ciudad de Guadalajara, una de las ciudades mas grandes de México... la cual por lógica es una de las mas peligrosas, muchos pueden ver que aquí es la vida es perfecta pero no es cierto, mientras mas conoces la ciudad mas se destruye tu imagen del mundo, se los dice una chica que tubo lo que quiso solo con poner una sonrisa de hipócrita y decir que todo estaba bien... hasta en el momento en que rompió la esfera de la felicidad actuada y se quito la mascara, en ese momento mas tarde yo en decir... "Quiero" cuando ya estaba afuera de mi casa una mochila llena de mis cosas mas importantes: Las zapatillas de ballet, un tutu, una muda de ropa, una pluma, una libreta y mi billetera. Pero lo mejor fue cuando vi a mis "amigos" en la esquina contraria a la mía, apenas les sonreí y me dieron la espalda. Después de eso... caí en la realidad que una persona con pensamientos oscuros sicóticos no esta echa para convivir con una sociedad...

**Aunque conozco a la perfección la ciudad, me siento perdida al ser conciente de que una nueva vida ha comenzado. No se que rumbo tomar, ni se como comenzar a buscar un departamento en donde vivir, tan solo tengo 18 años y he decidido tener una vida independiente.**

Ahora... vuelvan a verme tirada en medio del parque, leyendo un periódico buscando una pocilga mas o menos económica que pueda que pagar con un sueldo de algún trabajo de medio tiempo...

**Después de tanto recorrer la ciudad, decido sentarme en la banca de un parque. Un pequeño descanso es lo que necesito para saber que es lo que debo hacer ahora. Observo a las palomas y a la gente que pasa por aquí. Siempre me ha resultado relajante observar a las personas, no se porque.**

-" Señorita..."-

-" ¿Si?"- ahora que?

-" Se puede parar , esta obstruyendo la vía publica..."- Es un oficial, alto de cabello morados, lo único de el que me imparte respeto es su arma... jeje...

-" Se supone que la calle es de todos ¿no es así?"- pregunto sentándome sobre mis piernas aun con el periódico en mis manos.

-" Se nota que usted no es de aquí..."- me argumento mientras que sus ojos se desviaban hacia el escote de mi camiseta. ¿Qué nunca había visto un par de estas?... eso es molesto.

Ya que mas queda, solo rascarme la cabeza y empezar a caminar, la gente me sigue mirando a pesar de que ya me pare del suelo¿Acaso traigo colgado un letrero de mírame soy fenómeno de circo?. Creo que son por las cadenas que cuelgan de mi traje...

**Parte de mi frustración la saco en forma de suspiro. Después de quince minutos de ociosidad me levanto para seguir. Buscaría mas si no fuera porque mi estomago literalmente me pide a gritos que lo alimente, lo que viene siendo lo adecuado, pues empiezo a marearme y punzadas molestan mi cabeza. Cruzo la avenida y tomo un periódico de ofertas y anuncios de ocasión de esos que reparten en los cruceros. Entro a un pequeño restaurante y me siento en el lugar más apartado que encuentro. Después de pedir mi orden, abro el diario e ignoro las noticias, los escándalos políticos, mundiales y delincuencia; sólo me importan mi circunstancia y yo. Primero resolveré mis problemas y luego me preocuparé por los demás.**

Me detengo en una de esas cocinas económicas que hay en el centro, creo que traigo lo suficiente como para calmar mis tripas –xD-

**Sin rodeos me voy a los anuncios de ocasión. ¿No se por qué diablos no hice esto primero? Saco una pluma roja, leo los anuncios donde se ofrecen pequeños departamentos. Aunque rentar un cuarto saldría más ventajoso para mi bolsillo, el hecho de vivir con personas que no conozco no resulta beneficioso para mi salud mental ¡si ni con las personas que conozco desde que nací pude tener una buena relación, ahora con extraños! No, es tiempo de vivir independientemente, de todo. Vivir solo para mí y por mí.**

Después de comer esa mierda que me vendieron juro que me enfermare del estomago... creo que a los soldados enfrente de guerra los alimentan con mejor comida, tan asquerosa estaba que nada mas imagínense que no se distinguía si era pollo muerto o puré de gato atropellado... pero de mientras que descubro con que me alimente... me jodieron con 100 pesos... me vieron cara de rica... o sera por que le tire el plato de comida en la cara al mesero... no se...

**Encierro varias opciones. Tengo que pensar muy bien esto. En un momento corre un escalofrío en mi espalda, es como si justo en ese momento hubiera caído en la cuenta de que mis gastos van a ser fuertes y tendré que partirme en muchas para poder estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Arrugo el periódico y agacho mi cabeza hasta pegar mi frente con la mesa. El tan solo pensarlo ahuyentó el hambre. Pero no, en ningún momento de mi vida he conocido el sentido de la palabra arrepentimiento, mi voluntad siempre ha sido lo primero que defiendo a capa y espada, ni siquiera este miedo e incertidumbre de ignorar el como sobreviviré solo con mis manos y mi pensamiento me detendrán en esta inapelable decisión que tomé desde que crucé el portal del lugar que nunca pude llamar realmente mi hogar.**

**Por eso la determinación de marcharme. En esa casa jamás encontré mi espacio. Un lugar en donde por lo menos logrará estar libre, sola conmigo misma, sin escuchar gritos y peleas constantes. No solo era un calvario tener que soportar eso, las mismas cadenas mentales que yo misma me ponía resultaban una carga que ya eran extremadamente difíciles de soportar. En momentos quería no sentir, olvidar, desconectarme del mundo real y hundirme el mío, en donde solo estamos mi soledad y yo.**

Sigo en la calle y ya son las 3 de la tarde... que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando solo lo vez correr... sentando en una acera sin hacer nada... solo estar ahí para que la gente te mire feo, te agreda y te grite majadería... es genial... no se por que nunca lo había echo antes... La gente hoy en día tiene tanta imaginación... que...

-" Oies..."-una voz masculina me interrumpe.

**En fin. Este no es el momento de recordar cosas que quiero dejar en el pasado. Solo me concentraré en mi presente y futuro, sin mirar atrás.**

**La mesera me llama, deja la comida y se retira. No la veo muy amigable, desde lejos me mira extraño. Como si me importara. Sigo con mis cosas y ahora con mis alimentos. De todas las ofertar del periódico solo cinco me son menos indiferentes, ya que tampoco son del todo agradables. Pero tendré que conformarme si quiero obtener mi libertad.**

**Salgo del restaurante, me voy al teléfono público que esta en la esquina. Llamo a los teléfonos que vienen. En uno no me contestan, otras dos opciones están descartadas: una por el precio y la otra porque alguien lo ganó primero. Solo me quedan dos. Llamo ahora a esas dos: un departamento esta demasiado lejos, por lo que el último es el mas indicado (o conveniente).**

-" Ahora que?! No puedo sentarme en la acera con un poco de paz?!"- pregunto bastante enojada viendo a un extraño chico que ocultaba su mirada bajo unos cabellos de zanahoria... es al chico que le tire el plato. Solo sonrió mientras que en su rostro todavía se ven residuos de la comida.

-" Este... no te pongas así solo vine a dejarte esto se te quedo en la mesa..."- me dice mientras se trata de proteger con su mano. A lo que reo un poco y tomo el bulto que había olvidado.

-" Entonces ¿si eres el del puré de gato atropellado?..."- El chico se me queda mirando bastante sacado de onda.

-" ¿Tan mal estaba el pescado?"-

-" ¿Era pescado?"- Los dos reímos en sincronía...

**Otro trayecto en el transporte público. Espero que la siguiente parada sea la de mi destino. Por fin llego. Todo esto parece una eternidad. Subo las escaleras. Se supone que el dueño llegaría ahí mismo para llegar a un acuerdo. Solo espero que el tipo confíe en alguien de 18 años. Pero bueno, si recuerdo bien la voz se escuchaba de alguien joven y con disposición. Espero que si, ya estoy cansada de buscar y no encontrar mi lugar.**

Pasamos un buen rato hablando, por lo que veo no soy la única que tiene problemas... el chico también bastante, estudia en una academia de artes, me invito a conocerla... por asares del destino el chico conoce a otro chico que renta un departamento mas o menos accesible a mi pobre presupuesto... le doy las gracias y salgo corriendo a mil por hora, la noche empezó a caer y tengo sueño...

**Ya casi llegó al número que me indicaron. No quisiera esperar por mucho tiempo, he gastado el bastante por hoy. Llego, golpeo la puerta, tal vez este adentro, pero no, nadie abre. Así que con todo mi pesar tengo que pararme aquí afuera de la puerta, con todo y mis pies que casi gritan de dolor por tanto caminar.**

Camine hasta el mero centro de la ciudad... hay unos antros de mala muerte cerca del lugar, y no hablar del edificio, se ve bastante tétrico y eso me gusta, estilo coloquial como solo la hermosa arquitectura precolonial pudo ofrecer en la gran Guadalajara... por dentro algunas ratas salen huyendo despavoridas antes mis bruscos movimientos, no me afectara vivir con ellas, debo de subir al segundo piso, al departamento #24... al subir las escaleras por que el elevador esta descompuesto, hay una chica con un atuendo diferente al de la demás gente plástica, negro y una gran cruz, afuera de la puerta del departamento.

**Unos minutos después escucho que alguien sube las escaleras. Espero que sea él. Suspiro, no era el chico. Veo a una muchacha vestida de negro con una bella cruz colgando de su cuello que se acerca donde yo estoy.**

FiN Ambos PoV.

.-------------------l---------------.§.-------------------l---------------.

_Fin de la primera transmisión por hoy. Ya se han adentrado un poco a la historia de Marean y de Lacryma, pero esto es sólo una introducción, un poco de la personalidad de cada una de ellas, después vendrán sus "Marean-Lacry-aventuras" o como quieran llamarles._

_Si usted, querido lector o lectora, ha llegado hasta aquí, entonces seguramente ya tendrá una opinión sobre este comienzo. Como somos defensoras de la LIBERTAD DE EXPRESIÓN, y creemos que usted también lo es, entonces haga valer su derecho y comente o pregúntenos cualquier cosa, sólo haga click en GO y ESCRIBA UN REVIEW. Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima entrega._


End file.
